Twisted Fates
by Raisel
Summary: After years of leaving the past behind, Mello now lives happily with his lover Matt, but what happens when his past comes back to haunt him? AU, post Kira case. MattxMello, BBxMello, NearxMello one sided Summary sucks I know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or its character. This is a YAOI fic so if you do not like guy on guy action DO NOT READ. This is pretty much AU post Kira case. Mello, Matt, and BB are survivors. More will be explained within the story. Go easy on me it's my first Death Note fanfic and like…I'm a little rusty I haven't written a fanfiction in a few years. Thanks!

Pairings: MattxMello (MAIN), BBxMello, MelloxNear(One-sided).

……………………………………………………………

'_You were the only one to ever understand me…'_

'_So then why are you leaving me?'_

'_I have something to take care of Mello, it's nothing personal.'_

'_Something more important than me? You said you loved me Senpai…Now I come to find it's all a lie!'_

'_Quiet now! You don't know what you're talking about!'_

Those were the words that resonated in his mind every time the blonde would look in the mirror and saw his branding, the mark that said he was his forever, whether he wanted it or not. But how could he be his if he had left him all those years ago, broken and confused. His fingers traced the scarred skin that formed a letter over where his heart beat. Mello sighed as he thought of how he had acquired such a mark.

All thoughts however were cast aside when Mello heard the door to the apartment open and close. He had been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for quite a while now, lost in his past, so he had forgotten that Matt had gone out to bring him his precious chocolate. Matt. He was so good to him, so loyal, so caring, so…

"OH MELLOOO!!! MELLO YELLOW!" So annoying. Matt was so childish sometimes.

Mello scoffed at the nickname, he detested it, but regardless, he put up with it. He pulled a black t-shirt over his head and a pulled on pair of tight faded black jeans before making his way to the entrance of their apartment.

"Hey Matt." Mello greeted with a smirk on his face and hands in his pockets as he encountered the red-headed man. "Looks like you did quite a lot of shopping."

"Uh yeah.." Matt grinned, fixing his goggles over his head as Mello pointed out the several bags now surrounding. "I figured we needed all this stuff, man there was nothing in the fridge! Help me put it all in place?"

"Sure thing." Mello smiled as he grabbed a few of the plastic bags and made his way to the kitchen.

Most of the groceries were pretty standard. Chocolate, milk, eggs, bread, canned foods, but one in particular stuck out.

"Matt what is this?" Mello asked as he pulled out a jar, a disgusted look forming on his face.

"That's strawberry jam Mells, I wanted to make some PB&J later, why?" Matt asked, a bit confused by Mello's repugnance of jam.

"Why not get jelly then?!" He growled as he slammed the jar on the kitchen counter.

"I-Is there really a difference?" Matt asked a bit frightened by Mello's angry outburst.

"There is! Just…do as I say will you?!" Mello sighed angrily as he put the jam jar in the pantry. "Don't buy jam anymore."

"O-Ok Mells…" Matt gulped as he finished putting away the remainder of the groceries while Mello stormed in to their bedroom.

Matt blinked a few times, wondering what was going on. Mello had his moments where Matt would wonder if the man was in his right mind, but then again, Mello was always the irrational one of the two. He was spontaneous and that was one of the qualities that Matt loved in him. Yes, love, Matt loved Mello, and he had known that when they first met, but Mello had not loved him back at first. It didn't matter why and Matt never bothered to question the reasons, all that mattered now was that Mello was his and he was Mello's and that's how it stood.

He sighed as he dug in to his pocket, looking for what Mello called his "cancer sticks". He would quit for Mello but the addiction was too strong and there was an already hysterical person in their apartment. Matt could go and see what was bothering Mello, or he could smoke his cigarette and play his video games.

Making his decision, Matt turned the knob to the bedroom door, cigarette dangling from his lips as he peeked in to the room. No sight of Mello which meant he was in the bathroom. He heard the water from the sink running so Matt quickly made his way to the bathroom door, knocking on it.

"Mello…Are you ok?" He called out as the faucet turned off

……………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I know it's such a bad place to stop it…but there's a reason I did that. Please review guys thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Trying to do speedy updates, so here's chapter 2. I really hope you guys like this, and I'm hoping for reviews please because without review I don't know if you like it or not and well…you get where I'm getting at right? No reviews means negative message to me, which means I won't update D:

………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Mello! Answer me! Are you ok in there?!"_

Nothing. Mello said nothing to Matt who continued to bang on the bathroom door. All he did was stare in to the mirror, his expression angry, twisted…insane?

Who was he staring at? The reflection showed in the mirror was not his. He didn't have ebony hair going in all directions, or stone cold eyes that glimmered a shade of crimson every so often, but he did have that smile, the smile that a murderer carries. He got that smile from him. He got plenty of things from him and none of them good, but you can't turn back the dial of time, and all you can do is repent and hope that God forgives you. That's what Mello thought as he stared back at the reflection that wasn't his. Why was the image of _that_ man on his mirror? Was he going crazy?

Mello let out a hateful growl as the man staring at him laughed at him maniacally.

'_Kya ha ha. Melloooo sooo pathetic….so sad. Are you mad at me?'_

"Aaah! SHUT UP!" He shouted before punching the mirror. Mello watched with eyes wide open, as the mirror shattered in to pieces and each piece contained the same man from just a moment ago, laughing at him, all in the slowest motion.

Matt had enough. He didn't care if Mello would be extremely angry for breaking down the door. He heard the crashing sound of the mirror and panicked. What the hell was going on? He used all his force to slam his shoulder against the wooden door, causing it to crack and fall to the ground. He ignored the pain that now coursed down his arm and stared in shock at the scene in front of him.

Mello kneeled on the floor, his right arm limp as it bled all over the bathroom tile, shard of glass imbedded in to his skin, his hair acting as a curtain over his face. He was shaking. Matt stepped closer, carefully, as if Mello were a wild animal who were to escape at a sudden sounds.

"Mells…" He said softly as he placed a firm hand on Mello's shoulder, feeling him shake, hearing him sob quietly. "Mello what's wrong?"

"Please leave…" Mello choked out, "Leave now Matt."

"Mello you're bleeding…" He said softly as he reached to grab Mello's injured arm.

"I SAID LEAVE DAMN IT!" Mello shouted as he pulled away.

Matt stepped back a bit, but stood his ground. He would not leave, not when Mello was acting like this. This wasn't normal, not even for Mello.

"I'm not leaving." He said firmly. "Now what has gotten in to you?!"

Mello just continued to sob, ignoring the stinging pain the shards of glass caused in his arm caused.

"He wont leave me alone…He still haunts me. That bastard…I hate him!" He said between a sob and a hiss. "I HATE HIM MAIL! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

Matt though, for a minute, that Mello spoke of Near. That is the strongest hatred Mello usually held for someone. But Mello would never cry over Near. Not in a million years would he even sob for the albino. So then who was Mello talking about?

"Mello…" He whispered as he kneeled beside him, wrapping his arms around him not know what to say. "Let's get you cleaned up, come on."

Mello complied with Matt's request and stood up with the gamer's help. Matt smiled at him sweetly, offering comfort with his smile as he wiped away the tears on his lover's face.

Even when crying, Mello looked beautiful, Matt thought. He guided Mello over to the toilet seat, having him sit on the lid.

"That's some injury you got there Mells." He said as he looked for the first aid kit under the sink.

"Sorry about the mirror…"Mello sniffed, getting over his break down rather quickly now that Matt was in the picture. "…And about yelling at you earlier."

"What _was_ up with that?" Matt said as he pulled out the first aid kit, rummaging through it quickly.

"It's nothing…" The blonde said quietly as he looked away, a bit scared to admit the truth to Matt. What would he think if he knew of his past? Would he cringe at the thought? After all that Mello did to succeed L, the world's greatest detective, the man who claimed _he_ was justice and Mello broke one of L's rules. What would Matt say?

"That was a whole lot of fuss over nothing Mello…I know you're lying to me, and I don't like it." Matt said in his stern tone. "Tell me now."

Mello looked up at him, glaring. Matt simply glared back, he would not lose this battle.

"No…OW!" Matt had pulled a shard out of Mello's arm and proceeded to disinfect the cut with oxygenated water. The red-head smirked at him as he used a pair of tweezers to pull out the next shard.

"Tell me or I'll pull it out slowly." He said in a low, demanding tone, taking his sweet time pulling out the next shard.

Mello winced a bit and growled. He wasn't one to give in either. The pain he felt was minor, especially after experiencing getting his face melted off from the explosion back when he was in the mafia.

"Do your worst Matt. I'm not saying anything that isn't necessary." He said in the calmest tone, which made Matt angry, making him pull out the shard roughly.

"Mello, I don't see what the big fucking deal is!" Matt said through his teeth as he pulled out more shards and disinfected every single cut on the older one's arm. "You're keeping secrets from me and I don't like it!"

"Will you quit acting like such a wife damn it! It's not that big of a deal Matt!"

"Then why did you break the damn mirror smart ass?!"

At that moment Matt gripped on to Mello's arm making the blond groan a bit.

"I can't Matt…" He sighed. "Some things are better off unsaid."

"Mello!" Matt was losing his patience. He gripped on tighter on to Mello's arm.

"You're…hurting me."

Matt simply stared at him. He hated hurting Mello but he was so desperate to know what was causing his lover such grief.

"You have to tell me eventually." Matt sighed as he grabbed the gauze from the first aid kit along with medical tape. "It's eating you up. I hate to see you like this. You will end up destroying yourself and that's not fair to me."

Matt was right and Mello hated to admit it. He sighed as Matt finished patching him up. His icy blue eyes met Matt's emerald green and they stared at each other for a minute.

"Matty…in time I will. I'm just…not ready yet ok?" He sighed, taking his good hand and running it down his face lovingly.

Matt leaned in to the touch. He kept looking at him with concerned eyes, placing his hand over Mello's.

"I worry about you Mello. I love you." He said as he kissed Mello's hand.

"I know." Mello sighed as he stroked Matt's cheek with his thumb. "I love you too…and in due time Matty, I will let you know."

Mello smiled as he leaned down to catch Matt's lips with his own. The kiss was quickly returned and deepened even quicker. Matt's lips moved against Mello as they kissed, and Mello simply smirked at how hungrily Matt was kissing him.

"Always desperate for a treat, aren't you puppy?" Mello chuckled as he parted from their kiss, still keeping him close though.

"I think this puppy deserves a treat. After all he mended up that crazy cat." Matt grinned back.

"Shut up Mail…" He purred as he kissed him once again, snaking his tongue in to the gamer's mouth. Matt moaned a bit as he fought Mello's tongue for dominance, a fight he knew he would lose very quickly. Mello pulled away once again, gaining a whimper from Matt as a thin string of saliva still connected them. Mello licked away the remains and smirked at the striped clad gamer. "Bedroom. Now."

"Bathroom not romantic enough for you Mells?" Matt smirked back.

"Shut up and take me there!" Mello demanded.

"Yessir!" Matt grinned as he moved forward towards Mello, wrapping the blonde's legs around his waist and picking him up and taking him in to the bedroom.

……………………………………………………………………..

A/N: I promise I will put lemon in the next one. PLEASE REVIEW I know this chapter isn't the best, but again, I'm a little rusty. I'm working on it all :3


End file.
